


Pins & Needles

by hidingskeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, badass everyone later, smut later, the governemnt controls everything, theyre not humans, where they get each other scars, will is friends with the gang before nico is, you think they are but they are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you turn sixteen, you get your soulmates scars. Will noticed his soulmate had a lot of problems. He also noticed something different about himself. In a world where the government tracks your every move, this was bad. Really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO BAD!!! THISNIS JUST LIKE THE START MORE IMPORTANT STUFF WILL COME OUT LATER OK I PROMISE

When Will was seven, his mother told him about the soulmate system. She said that when he turned sixteen, he would start receiving his soulmates scars and bruises. 

"Why, mommy?" He questioned, "why do we do that?" He had tears in his eyes, he hated the thought of getting hurt for someone else. He thought it was stupid. 

"The government likes to keep track of us, sweetheart. They keep tabs on us, from what we do, where we work, to what we eat. They like us to feel the same pain as another, so they know what we do and when we do it."

"Do they choose our soulmates, mother?" 

The woman shook her head. "No, dear. A computer does."

"Oh.. okay."

"Are you excited?" She asked, tucking him into bed and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Um... I guess." He answers, turning to his side and watching his mother head for the door. 

Before she closes it, she smiles at him. "Nine more years, baby." And she shuts the door. 

Nine more years... he thinks to himself that night, unable to sleep.

He climbs out of bed around midnight, tired yet still unable to fall asleep, and slowly walks down the stairs. He hears yelling and stops. 

"You told him? It's too early!" He hears his daddy yell, and his mother sniffle. 

"He's seven! He's old enough..." 

"How much did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him that he was special... just... what the system was."

He hears his dad sigh. "Don't wait up." And a door slam. 

His mommy told him a long time ago that daddy was very busy. He had more than one soulmate. More than Will, more than mommy. 

He rushes back up stairs and gets back into bed. 

Was Will special like daddy? Or something different?

Will didn't want to grow up and find out. 

*  
When he was ten, he got his first activity card in the mail. 

"Oh, baby!" His mother has tears in her eyes and his dad looks proud. She hands him a tiny white envelope and he takes it with shaking hands. 

"Go on," his father pushed as he stared at it. He nods and opens it slowly. He takes the card out, and his mother looks at him expectantly. 

"Will Solace, you have been given an activity. Tomorrow, the towns football league will be meeting at Sun Park. Please meet there and join. Thank you. 

The Government."

His mother cries out in a cheer, and his father pats his back. They grab him for a family hug and he's still staring at the paper in his hands. 

When the put him down, Will gets over his shock and asks, "what if I don't want to go?"

His mother and father look at him, at first with surprise, then confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to go?" His father asks. 

"Well.. I mean..."

"No." His mother says, not letting him finish. "You're going. You have no choice."

Will put his head down. "Yes, mother."

"Good, I'll take you to the park tomorrow before work, now go to your room."

Will nods, turns, and runs up the stairs. He closes the door to his room silently and lays his head on his desk. 

During the meet, his mother leaves after signing all the needed paperwork. Will kinda just stands there awkwardly, until a boy, about his age, walks up to him. He has a huge smile on his face and a girl trailing behind him. 

"Hi!" He says, arms crossed. The girl stands beside him and giggles. "My name is Percy. This is Annabeth."

"My names Will," he says. 

"Cool name. You must have gotten the activity to come join the football team, right? I did too. Annabeth joined cheerleading. They meet right next to us. Which is good. I didn't want to leave Annabeth alone." Percy says, and Annabeth grins and giggles again. 

"Oh. Yeah, I came to join. My mother said I had to." 

Percy laughed and grabbed Wills wrist. "Come on!" He says, pulling him toward the swings. Annabeth follows behind them. 

"Annabeths my soulmate," Percy says sometime later. They all begged their parents to stay longer and hang out, and after a few minutes, the all agreed, so they were back on the swings again. 

"How do you know?" Asks Will. He was pretty sure they weren't supposed to know yet. 

"We've been friends since birth. Right, Annabeth?" The blonde nods happily. "Theres no way we can't be."

Later that night at dinner, Wills father was out, so it was just him and his mother. 

"Mother," Will starts, but changes his mind and looks back down at his salad. 

"What is it, baby?" 

"Is it only a boy and a girl, like Percy and Annabeth? What about two boys, mother?"

His mother stops and looks at him, concerned. "Do you think you're gay, baby? Do I need to take you and get you fixed?" 

"Fixed? No, mother, nevermind."

They didn't speak the rest of dinner, or night, except for a short "goodnight" they both gave each other before Will went to bed. 

When Will got up to use the bathroom, around eleven, he heard his mother talk fast yet hushed on the phone, presumably to his father. 

"What was I supposed to say?! 'Sorry son, I can't say yes and I can't say no, or the government will come to kill me?'"

Will stops and puts his ear to his mother's door. 

"Yes, I know, but- no. Okay, so what should I do? Let him feel that way and have the government kill him? You know same sex couples are banned. Yeah but. Okay. Bye." He hears the bed creak and he runs back into him room and slams the door shut, climbing into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. 

*

When Will started middle school at 11, Percy, Annabeth, and him, the three musketeers, met Jason and Piper. The said that the government forced them to move to their town, and that Jasons on the football team with the boys, and Pipers with Annabeth as a cheerleader. 

They clicked instantly. Three became five, sleepovers became more fun, more secrets were held, and school became harder. 

"Middle school is so much worse than elementary." Piper sighed one day at lunch, sitting down at their normal bench. 

"Imagine high school," Percy said, mouth full of pb&j. 

Jason sighed. "Football at the park, middle school, hanging out with you guys. I don't know how high schoolers do it."

"At least, since we started football so young, we're shoo ins for the high school team. You too, girls."

"We don't even have to try out. It's a free ride." Annabeth said, Piper nodding beside her. 

The door behind them opened, and a boy who looks younger than them, followed by a smaller girl, walks in and sits down, across from one another at the table. 

"Whos that?" Will asks. 

"That's Nico, and his sister Hazel. Their sister Bianca goes here, so they get to eat here everyday. She joins them later." Piper says, munching on her chips. 

Will can't stop staring at the boy. 

"Stop looking at him," Percy tells him. "He's weird. I see him at the elementary school sometimes. He's alone, and quiet." 

Will kinda felt bad, but did as he was told and looked away. 

A while later, a girl who had to be Bianca sat down next to the boy. He saw him smile brightly and hug her as soon as she sat down. The girl wordlessly hugged back, and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence. 

When the bell rung, the five waved goodbye and went to their respective classes. While leaving the cafeteria, Will felt a tiny body pass by him, and two voices giggling and a "hey, calm down!"

Bianca rushed past him, chasing her two siblings, and whispered a "sorry!" She continued on, yelling for the two rowdy elementary schoolers to come back. 

Will stared after them. He stared and stared at the same spot where Nico brushed past him. He stared until a teacher asked if he was okay. He nodded and hurriedly rushed to his class. 

*

"First day of high school!" Will hears behind him, and then Percy has his arm wrapped around his shoulder in a choke hold. 

He hears a giggle. "C'mon Perc, let go." Annabeth says. Percy does as he's told, letting go of Will as soon as Jason and Piper join them. 

The two join hands, as does Annabeth and Percy. The five walk to their new school together, laughing and playing around. 

"So, are do you guys have football practice tonight?" Piper asks. They guys all nod. 

"Yeah. We're all on the team, obviously. What about you guys?" Jason answers. 

"Yeah," says Annabeth, "we have cheer practice after school." 

They five get their schedules and compare classes, and then each go their separate ways. 

After school, Percy, Jason, and Will all stood together on the football field. Annabeth and Piper sat next to them. 

"Why is everyone crowding over there for?" Piper asks, noticing a group of people standing by the gate. 

The five go over to the croud, and they hear whispers of "is that Bianca Di Angelo?" and "is she okay?" 

When they can finally see whats going on, they see that Bianca, a sophomore, and the girl Will recognized from middle school, being held down by the head onto the concrete by what looks like government officials. Will could kind of hear what they were saying to her. "Bianca Di Angelo, you are in violation of Law 2347, which includes:" they voices quiet and Bianca attempted to wiggle free of their grasps, but to no avail. "Your brother and sister will be put into custody of their father. You're coming with us. Your siblings will be made known of the situation at school." They grabed her shoulder, she was still struggling, and pushed her, roughly, into their black van. 

The croud was silent, staring at the spot where her head had layed on the concrete. 

Since the middle school was across the street, the same man who held Bianca down walked into it, probably going to talk to Hazel and Nico. The crowd got thinner the more time he spent in the school. Eventually there was just the five left. 

"What do you think is happening in there?" Annabeth asked, leaning against the fence. 

No one answered, but after her question, the main door opened, and a boy ran out, screaming. His eyes were filled with tears, and he kept yelling, "Bianca! Bianca!" He fell to his knees and screamed louder than before. A small girl followed, fell to her knees beside him and patted his back. He cried and sobbed, screaming out his sisters name every few seconds. Bianca. Bianca. He shook, and threw his head into his hands. 

"Maybe we should go..." Jason said, turning and walking off. 

"Poor boy," Piper said, following him. Percy and Annabeth nodded, following after the two. Will stood against the fence, still looking at the boy having a melt down. 

"Will? You comin'?" Percy asked. Will nodded, turning away and joining his friends on the football field, mind still swimming with what he just whitnessed. 

*

"Happy birthday, baby!" He hears, waking him up. His mother barges into his room, cake in hand, followed by his father and best friends, who are all still fifteen. 

He sits up and smiles. "I'm sixteen..." He says excitedly. 

"Yeah, baby!" His mom laughs. 

He turns to his father. "You're here!"

"Not everyday one of my sons turns sixteen." He smiles. 

Finally, he turns to his friends. "You guys..." He laughs. 

"Presents are downstairs!" Says Piper. "Come on!"

"Now wait..." Says his mother. "He may want to go to the bathroom and check out anyways scars..."

He gasps. "Thats right!" He climbs out of bed, running past his friends. "Be downstairs in a sec!" He calls, and runs into the bathroom. 

He shuts and locks the door. Pulling his shirt off, he examins himself in the mirror. Theres nothing really different, except for what seem to be a small scar across his collar bone. 

They must have gotten this recently, he thinks. Scars don't stay forever. 

He grins, happy that he can finally go through this, but frowns, wondering what had happened to his soulmate. 

He shrugs, tugs his shirt back on, and leaves. 

He runs down the stairs. "Will!" Percy calls, rushing over to him. "What happened? Did you find anything?" 

"A scar on my collarbone." He sat on the couch, where his family and friends were watching him. "That's it."

"Nice." Grinned Jason. 

Percy leaned over to pat Annabeths head. "You gotta be careful, babe. Can't be getting hurt and ruining both our bodies."

Annabeth whacked his hand. "Percy, I think you're the one whos clumsy enough to get hurt, more than I am. You are the one who fell out of a tree last week."

A short "ooooooh" came from Jason, and Piper leaned over to high-five her best friend. 

Wills parents laughed. "Lets have some cake!" Grinned his mother, and everyone cheered, following her into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THISNSUCKS SO BAD THIS WAS SO RUSHED
> 
> sorry fir the wait btw!! but im on spring break so heeeel lll yeeeah

"So, birthday boy," Percy begins. They're in his room, Piper and Jason sitting on his bed, Percy sitting at his desk, and Annabeth on the floor. "What else do you have planned today?" They've eaten the cake, ate dinner, and his mother finally sent them up to his room. 

He grabbed his controllers off his play station. "Who wants to play?" 

"I think the guys should play," Percy laughed, reaching for the controller. 

Annabeth pushed his hand out of the way and grabbed the controller. "Fuck off, seaweed brain." She handed the other one to Piper. The girl laughed, and the boys looked pink. 

Will turned on the station, and grabbed a controller himself. The boys sat in the bean bags around the girls, watching. 

When the homescreen came up, he asked, "the walking dead, or GTA5?"

"The walk-"

"Will, look!" He hears Piper say, and he turns to look at his screen, which was glitching. 

"What the fuck?" He asks. The screen goes black. 

"Will Solace..." moans his tv. Smoke is starting to come out. 

"Will!" Someone screams, but he's too focused on the tv to notice. 

"Oh what the hell, what the hell..." Whispers Percy over and over. 

"You're special, Will." Said whoever was on his screen. "You need to know that. The government, they're going to come after you. You need to find your soulmate. And soon."

"Who's my soulmate?" He asks. He can feel his friends looking at him like he's insane. But he doesn't care at the moment. 

He could feel the smile in the persons voice. "You must figure that out yourself. You may not like this person at first. They may not like you. Hate you, even. You might think they're strange. But. You will have one of the best relationships this society has ever seen. You two need to work together. To change society from what it is today. Only you two and your friends can stop the government. You will begin to go through some changes soon. Your friends too. Please, Will."

The screen went black. The Walking Dead opening came on the screen. 

"What the fuck?" Annabeth breathed out. All his friends looked away from the screen and back to Will. 

"I don't know," he answered honestly. 

"What did they mean? How are you different? What the fuck, Will?" Percy asked him, looking at him with a mix of fear and disgust. 

"I said,"

"We get it. You don't know. This is fucked up."  
Jason said. He stands up, stretches his legs, and grabs Pipers wrist. "Come on, Pips. Let's let him figure this out."

"Come on Annabeth," says Percy, and the girl follows. They leave, slamming his bedroom door behind them, and Will just sits on his bed, quietly. 

"Whats wrong, sweetheart?" His mom asks when she comes in a few minutes later. "They refused to tell me anything."

"Mom," he finally sits up to meets his mothers eyes. "Am I different? Does the government want me?"

She's quiet for a few minutes. Then, "what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He whispers, looking at his hands. 

"Well.." She begins, but stops herself. 

"Well what?"

"You're... different. That's for certain. I know that I need to keep you away from the government. Or I could get hurt."

"You could get hurt if I mess with the government?"

"I don't know. I believe that's what they told me when you were born."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just told me that you were strange. Never before seen."

"Why didn't they kill me when I was born, then?"

"I.. I wouldn't let them. They told me all this when you were cradled in my arms, new born. Born a few hours before. They asked for you. Said they wanted to check you out, make sure you were safe for me." There were tears in her eyes. "I knew I would never see you again. So I said I'd make sure they never saw you. I would make sure you would stay away from them. As long as they didn't take my baby." She was crying now. Will scooted over to her and patted her back. 

"Mother..." He began, but she shook her head.  
"Do what you need to do."

He looked up in shock. "What? I won't let you get killed."

"Baby, I knew this day would come. I knew you would have to leave and save yourself, and your mate. I have to deal with it."

"Mother, I haven't even found my soulmate yet! I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I know I have to save society. But from what, who? That's the thing. I have time. We have time. I may not even have to fight the government."

"You will!" She jumps off her bed, and his arms fall off her. She's staring at him and he's looking at her with shock. "You will. I know you will. I want you to make me proud. Don't care about what they do to me, okay? It will be soon." She backs up slowly and hits his door, which is closed. She cries out. 

"Mother!" He stands up and slowly walks over to her. 

"No. No." She waves her hands. "I'm fine. I promise." She turns and grabs the doorknob. Before turning it, though, and without even looking at him, she says, "make sure you protect him, Will."

"What? Him? But-" but she closed the door. 

He sits on his bed, too shocked to say anything. 

After a while, his mother calls him down for dinner. He's still in the same spot as before, thinking things over. He goes downstairs and they eat their chicken in silence. 

That night, he dreams of death and sunlight. People around him are dying, yet the sky is bright and yellow. 

In the morning, he leaves the house, and at first is confused. He doesn't see his friends where there normally meet before school to walk together. But then he remembered they're mad at him. 

He walks to school alone. People stare at him as he walks by, wondering where his friends are. 

He walks to his classroom. He should see his friends in there, and give him an excuse onto them. 

Until.

He's half way across the hallway to the room when he bumps into someone. Someone small, he notices. And he knocks the person down, and he hears a small "oof!"

He's still standing, so he bends down to help the person up. "I'm so sorry!" He says quickly. 

"You knocked my books everywhere!" Says the boy. His black hair is everywhere, his shoes are untied, and his legs are tangled. He recognizes the boy as Nico, the boy whos sister gets taken and the school freak job. 

He must be having a bad day or something, he thinks. His hand is out, to help Nico up, but the boy just pushes his hand away and gets up himself. 

"Er.. do you need help picking up your books?" Will asks. Nico shakes his head.

"No, thanks. I've got them."

"Um... okay." The boy picks up his books and starts to walk away, but Will hurries to catch up with him. "What teacher do you have?"

"Eric." Nico doesn't even look at him. 

"Mr. Eric? You're a freshman? Maybe that's why I haven't seen you around..." He whispers the last part. 

"What's your point?" Nico turns and snaps. 

Will puts his hands up in a surrender. "Nothing, nothing. Maybe I can walk you to class."

"No." Nico says, and walks away without another word. 

Will stops walking and stares after him. He sighs, then continues to walk silently to his first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo comment and stuff !! tell me if i messed up also


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again... this sucks so bad fam...

Will walks into his classroom in silence, sitting in an empty seat in the front. He throws his backpack down on the side and sits back, sticking his hands behind his head. 

He knows Percy is behind him, and he can feel the daggers in his back. His smirks, turns to face him, and smiles. 

Percys eyes narrow, and he turns back to talk to his friend Leo. Will faces the front again. 

"Good morning!" Someone says as they enter the class. At first, Will thinks its the teacher, but this person is dressed way too well. 

The class goes silent. "Hello, students! My name is Jassica Hillberry. Call me Jass. I work for the government!"

Whispers begin to spread through the room. Her smile doesn't falter. 

"I'm here to talk to you guys! Nice to see all your smiling faces. Do you guys know why I'm here?" No one answers her, so she proceeds. "Well, we need to talk to a few of you wonderful students." 

Another man enters the classroom, along with their principal. The man hands Jass the clipboard. She looks over it quickly, then looks up and scans the room. Her eyes linger on Will for a moment, then continues to look around. 

"When I call your name, stand up, please." She says, then checks off something on her clipboard. "Percy." 

He gulps, then stands up silently. He looks over to Will and glares. 

"Leo." Shocked, Leo stands right beside Percy, silent for once. 

"Will." Will stands. He was expecting this. 

"Follow me put into the hall please." The man besides Jass says. The boys nod, grabs their stuff, and walks out into the hall. 

Outside the door was Jason, Piper, Annabeth, a boy Will knew was named Frank, a girl named Reyna, a middle-schooler named Hazel Will kinda remembered, and Nico. 

"Oh thank everyone," Percy says, hugging Annabeth. When they're done, Percy faces Will. "Will, what the fuck?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it's something good." He says, and Jass comes out of the classroom, waving to the students behind her. When the door shuts, the faces the group. 

"Hello. You must be very confused." Everyone stays quiet. "Yes.. well.. follow me into the courtyard, please." She waves us over, like we don't know where the courtyard is. Her big buddy follows behind us, as if we'd run away. Which, by the look on Nicos face, he might try. 

We stop in the middle of the courtyard. "Stand here, please. In a line." She says. We comply, albeit hesitantly.

She call out our names again, and we answer with a "here." Or on Nicos part, a groan. 

Thats when the man pulls out a sharp looking knife. 

Hazel screeches. Piper panics. Annabeth is shocked. The boys are ready to fight. 

Nico also has a knife. 

He pulls it out and charges at the man. The blade goes through his thigh and he falls. Jass has her arms crossed, eyebrow raised. Nico is breathing heavily, staring at where his knife entered the man. 

After a few minutes of silence, except for the mans groaning, Jass starts to clap slowly. "Excellent!" She exclaims. "That was amazing! Truly amazing, Nico." She walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince. 

"What just..." Leo says. Jass smiles. 

"A test."

"A test?" Jason whispers, looking at the government worker. 

"Yes. Nico passed. You guys..." She looks at the rest of the group with a look of disappointment. 

"I... what?" Nico says. Jass goes to look at him with a look of pride. 

"Nico... you did so well." She smiles, taking a step towards him. He takes a step back, reaching to pull his knife out of the mans leg. 

"Oh, Nico. Why are you scared, sweetheart?" She says, stepping closer. Nicos face goes a little pink, but then the scowl comes back. 

"I'm not scared by the likes of you." He says. Jass doesn't stop, she takes another step.

"You don't mean that..."

Nico reaches for the knife. Jass puts her hand up in a surrender as Nico jumps to her and pushes the knife to her throat. 

"Whoa, hey. Calm down." Jason says, walking close to him, hands up, the same Jass'. "No need for that." 

Nico glared at him, but slowly took his bloody knife away from Jass' neck. She smiled again, like nothing had happened. 

"Why don't we come down to the capital?" Jass says, turning to face the group again. 

"We're not going anywhere with you." Percy says. Jass' smile falls. 

"Excuse me, Perseus Jackson. You will do what I say." She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a gun. 

"Fuck!" Percy says, pulling Annabeth behind him. Everyone gasps. 

"Stop it!" Nico yells from behind her, knife pointed high and rage written all over his face. 

"Tsk. Pesky Nico." Jass giggles. She points her gun at him, and he takes a step back, but his hold on the knife doesn't change. "You always were my favorite." She points the gun at his head and sets it.

Will jumps. 

Right between Nico and the woman who could possibly kill him. 

"Stop it!" He yells. He can't see Nicos face, because he's standing in front of him with his arms open, protecting Nicos body. 

Jason and Percy move behind Jass, Jason grabs her elbow, and Percy kicks the gun out of her hand. Annabeth catches it and disarms it immediately. They push Jass onto the floor and stand over him. 

Will breaths a sigh of relief. It happened in a second, and before he can figure out what was happening, he threw himself between a boy he barely knew and a gun. 

Will turns and faces Nico. Hazel has her arms wrapped around him and he's shaking into her shoulder. He gives them time, walking over to Jass and the boys. 

Frank , Jason, and Leo are talking amongst themselves, and Percys interrogating the government worker. 

"What was that about? Who do you work for?" He hears Percy ask as he joins them. Percy looks at him for a split second, gives him a look that says "I'll talk to you later," and faces back to Jass. 

"The government, I told you." She groans. Her strong voice is gone, and it's now filled with fear and regret, but also a bit of cockiness.

"The government wouldn't do shit like this." Will says. She smirks. 

"How much do you know, boy? I've worked for them my entire life. You don't know shit! You have no idea what they're capable of."

Will breathes out through his nose. He's pissed. The lady almost just killed someone he cares about! Uh, someone he kinda knows. Yeah. And now she's saying he doesn't know shit?

"Listen," he begins, but she starts to laugh. Percy and Will look at each other with confusion. Her laugh doesn't stop, coming fast and loud and high-pitched. The girls are looking over them, concerned. 

"You are children! You won't win! You won't win! They will take you down! They will destroy you!" She screams. Her head falls back and her mouth widens. Her eyes change color to a deep red. 

Will and Percy slowly step back, eyes and mouths widened. Jass spits and sputters. "You will not win! You will not win!" She's screaming like a broken record now. 

Annabeth grabs Will and Percy and pulls them over to the girls. Nico and Hazel scoot closer to the group, in which everyone is now huddled together in horror. 

Jass coughs, spitting blood. "You... will not..." she falls, her head hitting the concrete hard enough to kill her, if she wasn't already dead. 

After a few minutes of silence, Percy suggests they go back inside and talk to someone about what happened. We agree, horrified. 

We slowly make our way back into the school. Nico and Hazel are still together, shaking. Will felt a little bit of sadness seeing Nico so scared. 

"Where have you students been?" They hear. When they walk into the school, their principal is standing with his arms crossed, anger on his face. 

"What? We were talking to um, Jass..." Leo says. 

"Who the hell is Jass? What are you going on about, Valdez? Get back in here! You missed three periods. Your teachers were so worried! Detention, all of you!" He says, pushing them into the office."Sit here while I get the paperwork."

They stand there awkwardly. "What?" Hazel asks. "Did... did the government wipe everyones memory?"

"I don't want to stay to find out." Says Percy. "Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, go to the classrooms and get our stuff. Frank, Jason, Leo, go talk to Mr. Talimachi and get him to explain more about what's going on. Hazel, why don't you and Nico go get something from the vending machines, okay? Nico looks sick." 

The girls leave, the boys go into the principals office to talk, and Hazel drags her shaking brother out of the room. 

"This makes no sense." Will says where the doors close. Percy sighs, leaning against the desk closest to him.

"It's confusing, that's for sure. We can't stay here. Can we go home? Do you need to talk to you mother?"

Will lets out a breath. "I don't know. Not right now. I can't go home yet. What about everyone else's parents? Your mother? We can't just leave."

"I think... we all had the same talk to us. Your mother did have a long talk to you about how you were special, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Us too. So I imagine Leo, Frank, Reyna, and the siblings had the talk to them aswell. They're expecting this."

"We didn't get a talk," Nico says, walking back into the room. Hazel is behind him, holding a bag of chips and chatting to the girls, who follow them with everyones bags. 

"You didn't?" Will asks. 

"I did," says Reyna. "Leo did too."

"Why didn't you guys?" Percy asks Nico. 

Jason, Leo, and Frank walk out of the principals office. "We need to leave." Leo says. 

"Now," Frank adds. The three boys rush out the room, and, confused, everyone else follows. 

They leave the double doors and run down the block. They stop to breathe about a block away from the school. 

"What happened?" Piper breathes. Leo, Frank, and Jason share a look. 

"He didn't believe us when we told him about Jass. He said to start making sense or leave, and we refused, so he called security."

"What is going on..." Hazel says. No one can answer her, because they know about as much as she does. 

"What are we doing now?" Asks Annabeth. 

Will and Percy look at each other. "Uh," Percy starts, "well we can't go home."

"Why not?" Piper asks. 

"Did your parents talk to you about being... I don't know... special?"

Everyone except for Nico and Hazel nods. "Exactly. They knew this was going to happen. If we don't go home, they'll know why. Trust us. We can't go home."

Piper and Annabeth fidgeted. "But..."

"I agree with Percy." Nico said. Everyone turns to look at him. 

"Who exactly are you?" Leo asks, and Jason hits him on the shoulder. 

Nico rolls his eyes. "I'm Nico." His black jeans and black skull shirt are small compared to his giant aviators jacket. The knife he had is strapped to his hip and his arms are crossed. "Can I have my backpack, please?" 

Reyna nods and passes him a black backpack. He thanks her and pulls out a set of keys. 

"I know a place where we can stay," he says. "We need to figure everything out." 

Will raises one eyebrow. "Where? How'd ya find it?" 

"None of your business. I've spent some time there." He looks at his sister, who gives him a sympathetic look, and sighs. "Follow me."

The group looks at each other, before a silent agree happens, and they follow Nico to where he has to lead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be confused!!! everything will be answered in the chapters ahead. If you have any questions, leave them in the comments and ill see that they get answered as soon as possible.


End file.
